El silencio del amor
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Rosalie cuenta como su hermana menor, Bella conoció al amor de su vida a la corta edad de cinco años y también, la pequeña dificultad que tuvo que atravesar para poder hablar con él. / Cortito, pero muy tierno


**Pov. Rosalie**

Veo la felicidad en sus ojos y me remonto a varios años atrás, donde todo esto comenzó.

_FlashBack_

_Estaba viendo la television tranquilamente esperando a que llegue mi madre con mi hermanita de tan solo cinco años, Isabella o Bella como le gustaba que le llamaran._

_Era la cosita mas tierna que haya visto._

_Tiene el cabello color caoba hasta por la mitad de la espalda en ondas. Sus ojos son de un adorable color marrón. Se sonroja por cualquier cosa y su risa es como campanillas. Ella es el calco de nuestro padre._

_Por otro lado estaba yo. Era el polo opuesto de Bella. Mi cabello era de un rubio intenso y tenía los ojos azules. Yo era el clon de mi madre. Lo unico que tenia igual que mi hermanita, era la blanca piel, casi traslucida y nuestra nariz respingada. _

_—¡ROSE!—Me sobresalté al escuchar la agitada, pero dulce voz de Bella.—¡ROSE!—Saltó al sofá dejando su mochila en el suelo._

_—Tranquila—Sonreí divertida—Primero respira¿Que sucede?_

_Ella inhalo y exhaló un par de veces, antes de continuar hablando._

_—Rosie ¿Me llevas a la biblioteca, por favor?—Hizo un puchero irresistible que no te dejaba lugar a la replica, pero su petición me dejó confundida._

_—¿A la biblioteca? ¿Para que?—Fruncí al ceño ante la tonta pregunta que acababa de hacer. ¿A que va uno a la biblioteca, Rosalie?_

_—A buscar un libro—Bella rodó los ojos como si acabara de decir al cosa mas obvia del mundo._

_—Si ya le se, ¿Pero para qué?—Pregunté acariciando sus sedosos cabellos._

_—Tu solo acompáñame ¿Si? Por favor—Volvió a hacer ese hermoso puchero y no me quedó otra mas que asentir resignada. Debo confesar que mi hermanita me tiene entre sus manos. Con solo pedirme algo, ya lo tiene. Eso es algo que debería arreglar. No es muy normal que a mis 17 años me domine mi pequeña hermana de cinco._

_Almorzamos y le avisé a mi madre que llevaría a Bella a la biblioteca. Ella nos dio permiso con la condición de no llegar demasiado tarde... No le prometimos nada._

_Llegamos a la biblioteca y Bella comenzó a corretear por el lugar buscando su dichoso decidí buscar alguno para mi, ya que estaba aquí._

_Me fui a la zona de ciencia ficción y comencé a mirar todos los libros, pero lamentablemente no había ninguna que me llamara la atención. Suspiré y decidí mirar la parte de romance, pero antes de poder mirar alguno, apareció una Bella cabizbaja._

_—Rose, no lo encuentro—Agachó la cabeza con tristeza haciendo que mi corazon se estrujara. Me acuclillé hasta quedar a su altura._

_—¿Que libro buscas, corazón? Déjame ayudarte—Ella me miró indecisa antes de asentir._

_—Es un libro sobre lenguaje de señas—La miré confundida. ¿Para que quería una niña de cinco años un libro de lengua de señas? ¿De que le serviría?_

_—¿Lenguaje de señas? ¿Para que?—Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a morder su labio inferior en una muestra de nerviosismo—Vamos cielo, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Confía en mi._

_—Esta bien—Suspiró mientras la sangre seguía subiendo a su mejillas—Hay un niño nuevo en la escuela y..._

_—¿Y...?—La incité a continuar._

_—El es sordo y me gustaría hacerme amiga de él—Mis ojos se humedecieron al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Un niño de cinco años que es sordo? Dios._

_—¿Es sordo?—El nudo en mi garganta me dificultaba el habla._

_—Si, pero Rosie, no llores—Cuando sentí las manitos de Bella limpiando mis lagrimas, me di cuenta que estaba llorando.—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?—Irnos no estaba entre mis opciones. Íbamos a conseguir ese libro._

_—Estoy bien, Bella—Limpié el resto de mis lagrimas y le sonreí para convencerla—¿Como se llama tu amiguito?_

_—Edward—Se sonrojó al decir su nombre... y me di cuenta de algo._

_—Te gusta—No fue una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación._

_—Ay Rosalie ¿Como puedes decir eso?—Ella podría negar todo lo que quisiera, pero el rojo en sus mejillas siempre la delata. Ademas no es muy buena mentirosa que digamos._

_—Porque cuando hablas de él, tus ojos brillan—Sonreí—Ademas, no hay nada de malo que te guste un niño._

_—Pero si papá se entera se va a enojar mucho—Abrió los ojos de par en par y se estremeció dramáticamente causando mi risa._

_—No se tiene por que enterar—Le guiñé un ojos de manera cómplice asiendo que sonriera enormemente.—Ok—Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano, la cual ella tomó—Busquemos ese libro así empezamos con las clases las dos._

_—¿Tu también quieres aprender?—Preguntó feliz y con sus ojos repletos de ilusión._

_—Si Bella. Me encantaría conocer a ese amigo tuyo que tanto te gusta—Se sonrojó y continuamos buscando el libro, lo cual no nos tomó poco tiempo. Fue difícil encontrarlo y solo quedaba un ejemplar. En lugar de pedirlo prestado, decidimos comprarlo. Tuvimos que pagar un poco mas, pero valió la pena._

_FinFlashBack_

Como le prometí a Bella, las dos juntas aprendimos el lenguaje de señas. Días después, conocí al pequeño Edward Cullen, un adorable niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos color verde esmeralda que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi. Era todo un caballerito. Decía gracias y por favor. Hablaba cuando correspondía. Todo un ejemplo de niño. Se sorprendió cuando vió que Bella y yo sabíamos lenguaje de señas, pero eso no evitó que se pusiera contento y halagado, porque le dijimos que solo lo hicimos por él. Ese niño, cautivó a toda mi familia. Cuando Charlie y Renne, mis padres, lo conocieron no dudaron en tomar el libro de Bella y comenzar a comunicarse con él. Los padres de Edward se encontraron muy agradecidos por el detalle que tuvimos. Podríamos decir que con el tiempo, los Cullen y los Swan nos volvimos una gran familia.

Me alegra el hecho de haber ido a comprar ese libro porque esa compra nos trajo hasta este momento tan especial.

Hoy, estoy al lado de Bella en su boda, viendo como dice en señas: Acepto.

* * *

**Espero que el final se haya entendido. Edward y Bella se casaron :D**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
